NINJAGO!
by Lezul
Summary: The girls need help to trying to figure out their past. One girl may not know it but she is the niece of Sensei Wu.
1. Chapter 1

I need characters for my story

**Names:**

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Appearance: **

**Personality:**

**Ninja Skill: **

**Ninja Weapon: **

**History: **

**Strengths: **

**Fears: **

**Talents: **

**Element Power Possessed (if wanted one):**

**Ninja Outfit: **

**Extra: **


	2. Chapter 2

A girl named Chrissie with five girls following was walking up the steps to the monastery she was going to ask someone named sensei Wu for training. "Any one home?" Chrissie yelled. Then an old man with four of his students came outside. "Who are you?" one in blue asked. "My name is Chrissie." She answered. She had orange pig tails and you could barely notice it but she had one blue eye and one green eye. She looked at the one in black and blushed.

She stepped back and another stepped up and said, "My name is Akane." She had a red pony tail, she wore red and orange, and she had red eyes.

She stepped down and another stepped up and said in a very small voice, "My name is Kiara." She has long black hair with natural brown highlights, she has midnight blue eyes and she has a dragon birth mark on her arm. She looked at the one in red and blushed.

She stepped down and another and she said, "My name is Allie." She has long brown hair that she wears in a ponytail, she has dark blue eyes, wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans.

She stepped down and another stepped up and said, "My name is Skylar" She had short jet black hair in a loose ponytail, she wore a pink ninja uniform with a golden belt.

She stepped down and the last one came up and said, "My name is Rikki." She has long black hair and has white eyes, she had no shoes on, and she wore black.

"What are your names?" Skylar asked.

"My name is Cole, the black ninja." The one in black said.

"My name is Kai, The red ninja." The one in red said.

"My name is Jay, The blue ninja." The one in blue said. "Oh wow, so amazing." Akane said sarcastically. Everyone giggled.

"My name is Zane, the white ninja." The one in white said.

"My name is Sensei Wu," The old guy said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sensei Wu. We can't wait to start training with you." Rikki said. "Girls can't fight." Cole said. "You want to make a bet?" Akane asked angrily. "Sure." Kai said. "Ninjago!" said all of the ninja. "Let's do it!" yelled the girls. First to fight was Cole and Chrissie. Chrissie won. The girls proved their point that girls can fight. "Can we start training now?" Akane asked eagerly. "Yes you may start training now." Sensei Wu said.

"Some ones coming up the mountain" Rikki said. "No one's coming up the mountain." Zane said. "You can't see it, but I can." Rikki stated. And then Nya Kai's sister came up the mountain. "Told ya so!" Rikki stated. "Lord Garmadon is back!" Nya yelled. The boys left and the girls asked Nya what her name was. "What is your name?" Chrissie asked. "My name is Nya… Kai's sister." Nya said. "I'm Chrissie, that's Akane, Kiara, Allie, Skylar, and Rikki." Chrissie said while pointing to the girls when she said each of their names. Then Nya went next to Chrissie and asked, "What's wrong with Rikki?" (Because she was staring into space) "She's blind, but she's a good fighter." Chrissie answered. "If she's blind then why is she allowed to fight?" Nya asked. "I have no answer to that." Chrissie said. "Why are you telling her that, our sensei told us not to mention that I'm blind to others." Rikki hissed at her friend. "What does Lord Garmadon look like Nya?" Rikki asked. "Why don't you ask Sensei Wu." Nya said.

**Rikki POV**

"Hey Sugar Queen are we there yet?" I asked. "Almost." Sugar queen said. "Where're here!" she said. "Anyone home?" Sugar queen yelled. I heard someone come outside, and someone said "Who are you?"

"My name is Chrissie," Sugar queen said.

I heard her go back to the others and Akane stepped up and said, "My name is Akane."

I heard her go back to the others and Kiara stepped up and said very quietly, "My name is Kiara."

I heard her go back to the others and Allie stepped up and said, "My name is Allie."

I heard her go back to the others and Skylar stepped up and said, "My name is Skylar."

I heard her go back to the others and I went up and said, "My name is Rikki."

"What are your names?" I heard Skylar ask.

"My name is Cole, the black ninja." I heard one of the male voices say.

"My name is Kai, the red ninja." I heard another male voice say.

"My name is Jay, the blue ninja." I heard another say.

"My name is Zane, the white ninja." I heard the fourth say.

"My name is Sensei Wu." An old man said.

"It's nice to finally meet you Sensei Wu. We can't wait to start training with you." I said. "Girls can't fight." Cole said. "You want to make a bet?" Akane asked angrily. "Sure." Kai said. "Ninjago!" said all of the ninja. "Let's do it!" we yelled. First to fight was Cole and Sugar queen. Sugar queen won. We proved our point that girls can fight. "Can we start training now?" Akane asked eagerly. "Yes you may start training now." Sensei Wu said.

"Some ones coming up the mountain' I said. "No one's coming up the mountain." Zane said. "You can't see it, but I can." I stated. And then a girl came up the mountain. "Told ya so!" I stated. "Lord Garmadon is back!" The girl yelled. The boys left and we asked the girl what her name was. "What is your name?" Chrissie asked. "My name is Nya… Kai's sister." Nya said. "I'm Chrissie, that's Akane, Kiara, Allie, Skylar, and Rikki." Sugar queen said while pointing to the girls when she said each of their names. I heard Nya walk up next to Sugar queen and asked, "What's wrong with Rikki?" (Because she was staring into space) "She's blind, but she's a good fighter." Sugar queen answered. "If she's blind then why is she allowed to fight?" Nya asked. "I have no answer to that." Sugar queen said. "Why are you telling her that, our sensei told us not to mention that I'm blind to others." I hissed at my friend. "What does Lord Garmadon look like Nya?" I asked. "Why don't you ask Sensei Wu." Nya said.


End file.
